


Team up with me, Oikawa

by Drowninginworkbutstill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mafia AU, Oneshot, TW: severed head, basically ‘come to shiratorizawa’ but mafia, black and blue zine, mafia bosses, no beta we die like men, rival gangs, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowninginworkbutstill/pseuds/Drowninginworkbutstill
Summary: “He has been giving you trouble, so I took the opportunity to eliminate him,” Ushijima said with a mild smile. He must have rushed over right after the kill, seeing how his shirt was still splattered with fresh blood. “As a gesture of goodwill. Have you thought about my previous proposal?”Ushijima wants to work with Oikawa. Oikawa is… less than keen.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: sugamint's zine fics





	Team up with me, Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short oneshot written for the black and blue zine. Please enjoy <3

“Boss, there’s a situation!”

  
Oikawa lifted a finely trimmed, perfectly shaped eyebrow in question. Before Oikawa’s sweating henchman could explain, however, a person who definitely had _not_ been invited stormed into the room daringly—as though the place belonged to him.

  
Ushijima Watatoshi.

  
A whole crowd of Oikawa’s men followed him, guns pointed at the tall, stoic man. They were all yelling at him to leave, yet unable to do anything because 1) He was the young master of the Ushijima clan and they could not carelessly offend him, lest they start an all-out war 2) Ushijima had not attacked any of them and thus they could not act in the name of self-defence.

  
“You must think lightly of me, Ushiwaka,” Oikawa said through gritted teeth. The impetuous man actually _dared_ to stride into their headquarters _alone_. Did Ushijima believe Seijoh was so weak he could single-handedly take them down? The tall man was cold and commandeering as always, face devoid of emotions. Oikawa hated his robotic features, Oikawa hated his height, Oikawa hated his disgusting confidence, Oikawa hated his-

  
“Oikawa,” Ushijima greeted simply, breaking Oikawa’s internal rants. Guns were pointed at him from all directions but Ushijima appeared to be nonplussed. He looked deceptively defenceless, dressed in a blood-stained suit with no visible weapons in sight, other than the box in his hand.

  
Oikawa hated the way Ushijima called his name. He made it sound as if Oikawa was _beneath_ him.

  
“What!” he yelled sulkily. What did the man want _this_ time?

  
“I come bearing a gift,” Ushijima lifted the box in his hands slightly, blinking as though it was a perfectly reasonable explanation for coming to enemy territory. Oikawa sneered at him, eyeing the box with distrust.

  
“What’s that, a bomb? You’re relying on _explosives_ to defeat us all? Like some kind of suicide mission?”

  
Ushijima chose not to explain and set the box on Oikawa’s desk— he had always been a man of few words, choosing to act instead of speak. Next to Oikawa, Iwaizumi stepped up to defend him, threatened by Ushijima’s proximity.

  
There was a moment of tense silence. A stalemate.

  
To show he was not afraid, Oikawa moved first. With an elegant movement, he pulled out a thin silver dagger from his waistband and used the edge of it to lift the cover of the box. The cover slid off without much resistance, revealing the contents within.

  
It was a head. A human head.

  
Oikawa grimaced at the sight of dirty, matted black hair. The head was entirely deformed, the back of the skull crushed in by blunt impact. Oikawa reached out with his gloved hand and picked it up gingerly in order to see who it was. Blood continued to drip from the severed neck, filling the room up with the thick smell of blood. An eyeball dangled out from its socket, held up by its optic nerve. The cut across the eye and left cheek, the mouth full of golden teeth… It was Tatsuya, an old member of their gang. 

  
“He has been giving you trouble, so I took the opportunity to eliminate him,” Ushijima said with a mild smile. He must have rushed over right after the kill, seeing how his shirt was still splattered with fresh blood. “As a gesture of goodwill. Have you thought about my previous proposal?”

  
Oh, he _sure_ looked pleased with himself. Oikawa seethed as he looked at the severed head of the double-crossing traitor who had escaped from their gang, eluding their capture until now. He _hated_ the very fact that _Ushijima_ caught him. Did he think Oikawa was _incapable_ of solving his own problems?

  
“Our fathers were enemies. Our grandfathers were enemies. Our _great_ grandfathers were enemies, and I’m sure you get the message. The feud between us will not simply _go away_ . Now fuck off. I’ll let you leave unharmed since you brought this—” Oikawa scrunched his nose in distaste. “— _presen_ t.”

  
“Please reconsider, Oikawa. Together, we can be so much stronger. We can conquer all of Japan, no, the whole world.” Ushijima’s voice was full of conviction, so full of it that Oikawa did _not_ want to agree.

  
“Hmm, yeah, I thought about it for three more seconds, still no.”

  
“But Oikawa—”

  
“Oh my god, you’re so annoying, Ushiwaka!” Oikawa whined, dragging his hands across his weary face. The other man had brought up cooperating and combining their gangs for greater strength _each and every single time they met._ This time, he even came to bother Oikawa directly. “Iwachan, drag him out of here already. Shoot him a few times if he refuses to listen.”

  
“Yes, boss.”

  
Iwaizumi sighed heavily, gesturing for a couple of their other henchmen to lower their guns and help out. Ushijima was a strong and determined man, it would take more than one person to drag him out. As Oikawa’s right-hand man dragged Ushijima, the young mafia boss of the opposing gang continued to resist, holding onto the doorframe as gang members tried to pry him off.

  
“Think about it, Oikawa! We could be—”

  
Oikawa plugged in his earphones, turned the volume to max and looked back down at his papers, intent on ignoring Ushijima despite his thunderous baritone voice. God, he knew this wouldn’t be the end of it too… feeling weary, Oikawa laid his head on the desk and groaned. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love UshiOi's dynamics! It's so hilarious. Please keep an eye out for the upcoming UshiOi zine if you love the ship! https://twitter.com/ushioikazine


End file.
